Alice and Marcus:a story od lies,love and desieat
by Please State Your Emergency
Summary: Alice leave Jasper for Marcus but is it through love for them or is it Aro's plan to get Jasper ; will it be a happy ending for Jasper and Alice or will Jasper fall in love with someone else while on the move


Chapter 1

summary: what happens if Alice leaves Jasper for Marcus

**A/N: WARNING: ALICE IS A BIT OF A BITCH IN THIS JUST SO YOU KNOW I WANT JASPER SO ALICE FANS READING WILL SUFFER SORRY IM CRUEL LIKE THAT ;)**

"Jasper I'm leaving you for Marcus" Alice said in a cruel un-Alice like voice Jasper's face was contorted into a mask showing no emotion as if it would hurt him to much to reveal or feel his own emotions

"If it's what you want Alice I will not stop you" was all Jasper said before walking off to sit on the windowsil staring out at the rain the rest of the Cullen family were still in shock from what Alice had just said

" and Jasper me and him will be staying with the Cullen's and you'll be leaving" she said this with a twisted satisfaction that was when Carlisle choose to step in

"Alice if Jasper chooses to stay he can" Carlisle said in a firm voice hoping he wouldn't lose his newest son because of this

"no Carlisle it's fine if it is what Alice wants I will leave" Jasper said staring out the window Reneesme walked in Alice had told Jacob to take her out for a quick hunting trip while she talked to the family Alice skipped over to Nessie and picked her up she was the size of a four year old now even though she was much more intelligent

" Nessie how would you like a new uncle to _**replace**_ you're uncle Jasper?"she said replace with the cruelness of before while looking at Jasper as she said this Bella growled plucking Nessie out of Alice's hand's "what do you mean replace?" Nessie asked worry seping into her voice as she looked over to Jasper who was still sitting on the window pane staring out at the rain with the mask still the dominent feature on his face.

" I mean Marcus will be coming to live with us and Jasper will be leaving to go and find someone who he is worthy of he was never worthy of me and never will be I am not lowering my standards for anybody" Alice said a smile spreading across her face

" Alice that was completely uncalled for" Emmett said jumping from his seat and walking towards her a small growl escaped Marcus who was sitting in the corner beside Aro and Caius as Jane and Demitri stood at the door all looking at Jasper with the same red eyes

" Carlisle do you mind if I talk to Jasper privatly for a moment?" Aro asked

"okay Aro" Carlisle said as the rest of the family rose and walked out of the room leaving just Jasper , Aro , Cauis , Marcus , Demitri and Jane. Jasper was still sitting where he had been for most of the confrontation as Aro began to speak

"Jasper as you know Marcus will be leaving the voltiuri and as sad as I am to see him go I will need a replacement and you would be perfect to complete the voltiuri , so would you like to join?" Aro asked a little to confidently " thank you for you're offer Aro , but I will decline it" Jasper said not bothering to look in the direction of Aro just keeping his eye's fixed on the rain dripping from the clouds This was when Caius started to get angry

" Calm down Caius if it is what young Jasper chooses it is up to him" Aro said a sly smile appearing on his face

After everyone said there goodbyes Aro , Caius , Jane and Demitri left Jasper still sitting In his place on the window

" ugh you're still here" Alice said glaring at Jasper's lifeless body sitting on the window " I will be leaving now" Jasper said lifting himself off the window and walking towards the family who were standing at the door " Carlisle , Esme thank you for you're hospitality" he said as he gave Esme a hug and shaking Carlisle's hand he then said goodbye to the rest of the family before hugging Nessie and leaving.

"Alice you have made me lose a son and for that I will never forgive you again" Esme said looking at Alice in distaste and walking out with Carlisle to his office

"how could you be so selfish lets go Edward" Bella said clutching Nessie to her chest Jacob following behind her

Emmett and Rose simply shock their heads walking past Alice not believing what she had just done.

" do you think I was wrong ?" Alice asked lying on her bed beside Marcus who was playing with her hair " with what? asking him to leave?" Marcus asked " yes do you think I was selfish?" "no if his precense was making you unhappy of course you should demand he leave" Marcus said but Alice thinking about it it did sound bad when he said it like that "I'll take the family on a vacation to cheer them up that will get me back in their good books what do you think of Voltiuri?" Alice said a small sly smile appaering on her face her and Marcus spent the rest of the night planning and booking flight's etc

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Next Day

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alice called everyone into the living room Esme had been in Jasper's room debating weather she should contact him about his belongings he had never been a materialistic person but she was sure he would want some of his items Rosalie had been sitting in her room upset Jasper had really been like a twin the her and one twin is never complete without the other she was waiting for Jasper to first try to cheer her up with stories from his past when he was human to lighten her mood and when that didn't work he would ask her premission to use his gift on her of course she would never say no as Alice did as she knew how much it affected him

Emmett was thinking about all the times Jasper had shown Alice just how much he loved her and how she had never returned with any amount of love he had devoted his existence to her and she could just turn around and do that without a second thought they all knew once Alice said she wanted him to leave that he, Edward ,Rose and Bella would all lose a brother , Nessie would lose an uncle and worst of all Esme and Carlisle would lose a son. Emmett knew their family would never heal from this fully ,yes he was being replaced by Marcus but in Emmett's eye's nobody could replace Jasper

Bella and Edward were in the cottage with Nessie and Jacob when they heard Alice's call

Carlisle had been in the hospital when he got a call from Alice requesting him to come home.

"what is this about?" Emmett asked wanting to get back to his thoughts

" I have asked Aro can we come and stay with him for a few days and he has agreed" Alice said cheerfully

" Alice why would we want to go anywhere with the girl who single handedly tore the family apart you should now by now when one of us goes all of us go and you made Jasper leave you knew the minute you asked him to leave he would because he loves you so Alice why would we want to go?" Rosalie said bitterly her voice shouting at the end of her rant

" because if you do I'll tell you where Jasper is" Alice stated matter-of-factually

The whole family was in shock including Marcus

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE ANYWAYS I'VE DECIDED TO DO THIS IS OTHER PEOPLE'S POV COS I WANNA ROSALIE'S AND EMMETT'S SO MY NEXT 2 CHAPTER'S WILL PROBABLY BE THAT AND THEN I'LL DO WHAT JASPER'S DOING WHOOP WHOOP AND OH A CLIFFY WHAT WILL THE CULLENS DO!!! FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON ALICE AND MARCUS:A STORY OF LIES , LOVE AND DESIEAT **


End file.
